Shadow Slayers 3
by Lytraxyx
Summary: Ever since our early youth, we are taught to go home as soon as the sun sets. That there are creatures, monsters, who will appear and kidnap us. We have been taught, we have been told, that the day is ours, but the night is theirs. It is one of the teachings of our great God, and both we and them must abide to these rules. But of course... children have their curiosity.


Shadow Slayers

Written by: Lytraxyx

Since very young, we are tought to go home as soon as the sun sets. That there are creatures, monsters, who will appear and kidnap us. We have been tought, we have been told, that the day is ours, but the night is theirs. It is one of the teachings of our great God, and both we and them must abide to these rules. But of course... children have their curiosity. They want to know, they want to see, what their parents fear so much.

Shadow Slayers 3nd Chapter:

" I am Aevre. I have arrived here less then a day ago. Nice to meet you all"

" Please have a seat right next Rang, Aevre. "

" Yes, teach" Aevre nodded, walking on. On her way to Rang's chair, she stopped for a while, standing between the seats of Ysrin and Sandir.

" Hm?" Sandir looks up. " Something on your mind?"

" You two... are the top strongest on this school, right?" Aevre calmly asked.

" Hell yeah we are! Stick with me and you'll be save! Maybe you could give me a kiss? Please? On the cheek, at least?"

Aevre looked straight at Ysrin. " I believe i can take you. I can tell you're swift and skilled, but you're.. well, a total idiot. Let's say, 5 second before i make you eat dirt?"

" What? You think you can take ME?" Ysrin got up from his chair. " After school. You and me, chick! If i beat you, you're MINE!"

" We will see... i have a challenge for the two of you, to prove yourselves. Tonight, when it's dark. Run to the forest, stay there, and return to this village alive." Aevre said smirking.

Sandir placed some thought in Aevre's words. " We're not that good yet... but this challenge..."

" You shouldn't, Sandir! Your mother... she would NEVER forgive you!" Ysrin shouted at his friend, then turned to Aevre, this time no longer caring about her beauty. No, something hit him. A dark memory. " You can joke about ANYTHING you want in front of me, but there are two things i cannot forgive! One is making joke about my pal's weird way-too-early muscle growth, and 2nd is joking about facing the night like it is nothing! What do YOU know, kid? YOU ever lost people dear to you to the monsters?"

Aevre looked back with no single expression to be traced on her face, then walked on, towards Rang. " Haven't we all?"

" You're... that girl from yesterday!" Rang said surprised

" Save your questions for afterschool, kid." Aevre pointed at the teacher, who looked irritated. " Teach wants to continue class."

And so, after school, the three boys gathered at the edge of the forest. Aevre slowly walked up to them. " So all three of you accepted my offer? I hope you brought along flash light, heh." the girl said jokingly.

Ysrin still had the angry expression, shaking a fist at the girl. " Before we go, i have a couple questions for ya, and you better answer them all! Like my pal here, i don't usually hit girls, but YOU are starting to get on our nerves!"

" I will just introduce myself first, and reveal to you my TRUE intentions... First off, my full name. I am Aevre Arfern, one of the two last remaining members of the Arfern tribe. Together with my brother Rugen Arfern and four other Shadow Slayers, we visited your village. Rang. The man who first save you was my elder brother..."

" What? You're from the Arfern family? Not just an ordinary Shadow Slayer.. i must see, i feel quite honored." Sandir smiles.

Ysrin looked shocked, then saddened. " Which means you as well have lost your entire family. Sorry kid. I didn't know. Want a kiss to make ya feel better?"

" No thanks, idiot..." Aevre cleared her throat afterwards. " Yesterday, we visited this town for only one reason... since my clan is dieing, down to two members, we must think of future generations. Yes, i am looking for the right man to fight beside me. You are the three strongest in your own ways... Ysrin, you may be annoying, but your skills and agility are unmatched by anyone in this town. Sandir, you possess a lot of physical strength."

" This is all suddenly too much... marrying you? We're just kids... and becomming a Shadow Slayer and to be married into a TRIBE? And then, i have no powers at all, never been in a fight for my life." Rang told Aevre.

" Strength. Skill. Will. An ancient tradition of our tribes. Since it is forbidden to marry members of the Golvern or the Barenirr bloodlines, we seek our lovers, who hold high potentional. All of you have a very interesting talent. Rang... if only you could master your fears, and see the energy sleeping inside of you. But... just like Ysrin, most likely you will fail and die... now, before night falls... feel free to retreat and miss an oppertunity to change the world... any more questions?"

" No... it is clear now. My parents won't like it. Hell, i don't like it myself. But... i have a gut feeling that i have to do this. " Rang smiled, a determined look in his face.

" Hmm... we'll see. Nightfall is nearing. I will await a winner. Now go."


End file.
